


Dessert

by Psychedelic_awakening



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Erections, M/M, One Shot, Puberty, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:47:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychedelic_awakening/pseuds/Psychedelic_awakening
Summary: Ciel is having a bit of trouble whilst at the dining table and Sebastian always helps his young master.





	

Ciel sat at the end of the large dining table as he ate his meal impassively in perfectly cut bite sized pieces. Luckily, dinner had been prepared with Sebastian’s careful guidance rather than letting Bard go crazy with his stupid antics; with Sebastian’s help, the food was actually edible and didn’t resemble charcoal. Although, Ciel thought bitterly, he would much rather something sweet.

 Sebastian appeared at his side and offered a bow. Ciel lazily acknowledged his presence with a glance. The demon butler was dressed immaculately as always; Ciel wondered with mild interest what Sebastian would look like in messy attire, it would be amusing to say the least. Ciel’s thoughts spiraled out of his control and he found himself thinking more dirty thoughts, like what would Sebastian look like _without_ clothes. “How’s the meal young master? Is something wrong?” Sebastian asked softly.

 “It’s fine. Uh-” Ciel was cut off when he felt a tightening in his underwear. He knew what an erection was, and he had recently been experiencing them often. He needed to keep this a secret from his butler; oh how embarrassing that would be if Sebastian found out Ciel was finally going through puberty, and he would rather die than let Sebastian discover that _he_  was the cause of his.. little issue. Ciel noisily cleared his throat and tried to disguise the fact he was turning as red as Grell’s hair. He tried to think of the most disgusting thoughts he could summon in an attempt to kill his arousal, but it proved to be futile.

 “You seem to be troubled. Is the food not to your liking?” Sebastian commented, rather smugly. He was very aware of Ciel’s _rising_ problem; his young master was finally becoming a man. Sebastian chuckled under his breath which didn’t go unnoticed by Ciel who shot him a dangerous glare with his sapphire eye.

 “No, the food is fine. I would much like some dessert,” Ciel tried to remain composed as he gracefully dabbed his face with his napkin. Sebastian licked his lips and a naughty thought popped into his mind that was worthy of a demon.

 “I’m sure I can arrange something to your liking, master,” Sebastian purred and sunk to his knees. Ciel’s eyes widened to the size of saucepans as he stared at the kneeling butler in shock.

 “What are you doing on the floor? Have you gone insane?!” Ciel bellowed, his voice echoed through the dining hall.

 “Why master, I’m simply preparing your dessert,” The demon smirked before he crawled under the table. Ciel made a loud sound of discontent and he shoved his seat back and peaked under the table. He saw Sebastian smirking wildly and his red eyes shone mischievously in the table’s shadow. Ciel realised with horror the small tent in his pants was right in Sebastian’s line of sight; his hands shot down to cover his embarrassing erection. “Did you really think I wouldn’t notice?” Sebastian snickered and titled his head to the side akin to a confused puppy.

 “Stop this nonsense at once!” Ciel shrieked, his face now a tomato. Sebastian ignored the command and crawled forward, Ciel was frozen in horror unable to move. Ciel squeaked as one of Sebastian’s gloved hands dipped into his waistband.

 “Was that an order, _master_ _ _?__ ” Sebastian drew out his title in a seductive manner which made Ciel’s erection throb with desire. Ciel spluttered out random syllables, he couldn’t think clearly enough to form actual words. An unbidden gasp escaped the boys lips as Sebastian’s exploring hand brushed against the sensitive tip of his cock. “Do you wish me to continue?” Sebastian asked evilly.

 “Sebastian!” Ciel whined; did he expect him to beg? Sebastian clucked his tongue and shook his head disapprovingly.

 “I need to hear you say it,” Sebastian sighed and removed his hand to tease Ciel into submission.

 “I order you to continue!” Ciel ground out and Sebastian laughed in amusement at the glare he was sent by the young master.

“Of course, master,” Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel watched stiffly as his butler gently pulled his underwear and pants down to his ankles; his boner was now free from it’s confinements. Sebastian admired Ciel’s manhood with narrow eyes and he hummed approvingly before wrapping his hand around the shaft. He gave it a testing pump and Ciel moaned loudly and melted into his seat. Ciel’s eyes fluttered closed and he was drowning in pleasure as Sebastian stroked his penis that was now dripping pearls of pre cum.

 “S-Sebastian,” he panted before another loud moan escaped his lips. Something wet and warm had closed around the tip of his cock and his eyes snapped open in surprise. His glazed eyes drifted downwards and the sight before him made him gasp in arousal. His cock was inside of Sebastian’s mouth, the demon’s eyes remained fixed to Ciel’s flustered face with fascination. He bobbed his head slowly up and down Ciel’s length, Ciel was now a complete mess. Ecstasy blossomed in the pits of his stomach as Sebastian skillfully swirled his tongue around his sensitive tip.

 Ciel’s fists balled the material of his shirt and he climaxed with a lewd cry. Sebastian swallowed all of his come and licked his limp member clean.

 “Compliments to the chef,” Sebastian drawled and licked the remaining semen off his lips.

 “You bastard,” Ciel snarled, but it lacked any true malice. His body was floating in the clouds and the mind blowing orgasm still lingered all through his body. His eyes shut and he all of a sudden realised how exhausted he was. Ciel didn’t fight as Sebastian scooped the boy up and cradled him against his chest bridal style before carrying him to bed; he was already asleep by the time Sebastian finished dressing him into his night clothes.

 “Goodnight young master,” Sebastian mumbled to the sleeping Ciel. He lent down to plant a kiss on Ciel’s forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> So I just randomly wrote this small one shot and I thought I would post it. I hope it's alright!


End file.
